


A Human Sort of Fear

by jars (cas_bunny)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Golden Girls References, M/M, Scared Crowley (Good Omens), Scary Movies, Spooky, Suspense, the author has never seen a horror movie in their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars
Summary: Crowley'sGolden Girlsmarathon takes a spooky turn.-Crowley knew, of course, that everything in these movies was human approximation at best. He knew that there was no reason for him to be afraid. For his heart to be pounding in his chest as very real human adrenaline coursed through his veins. There was no reason for him to breathe, either, and yet here he was.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #07 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	A Human Sort of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH Guess The Author Round #7! The prompt was "Big spooky fan, me!"

Crowley sat still as a statue on his living room sofa. The tiny hairs at the nape of his neck were standing up nearly as straight as the time he had gotten a little too curious about electrical sockets back in the 1880’s, and he could feel sweat starting to bead on his brow.

He had fallen asleep partway through _The Golden Girls_ , and upon waking discovered his TV playing _Insidious_ , followed by _Sinister_ , and _Hereditary_.

Crowley knew, of course, that everything in these movies was human approximation at best. He knew that there was no reason for him to be afraid. For his heart to be pounding in his chest as very real human adrenaline coursed through his veins. There was no reason for him to breathe, either, and yet here he was.

Speaking of breathing, what was it the humans were always doing to calm themselves down? Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth? Was there counting involved? Crowley was fairly sure there was supposed to be counting involved.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a pounding sound down the hallway.

_Knock knock knock._

Crowley didn’t move. He didn’t breathe. He barely dared think. Maybe he had imagined it. He _must_ have imagined it. There had been no noise. There was no one else here. There had been no noise and there was no one else—

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Nope, definitely knocking. Down the hallway. No problem. Crowley was a _demon_. Crowley was more than capable of handling this.

Right. 

Crowley moved his right foot to the floor. Then his left. Then shifted into a sitting position. Then, _slowly_ , bent both his knees to bring himself to standing. See? Nothing to worry about. Now he just needed to walk down the hallway where there was _definitely nothing making terrifying noises_.

Crowley took one step forward and then—

“Crowley?”

Crowley did not scream. There had been a time, millennia ago, when he might have. But Hell’s…. _Conditioning_ had removed that reflex a long time ago. Instead he spun on his heels to see—

“Azsssiraphale!” He hissed, “What in Sssssatan’sss name are you doing here?!”

“What am I doing here?!” And the angel had the audacity to look _affronted_. “Honestly Crowley, we _had_ dinner plans. You said you’d be by the bookshop round six, and I…”

Aziraphale stopped. His eyes roved from the demon’s sweat soaked hairline to his heaving chest.

“My dear, are you quite alright?” He asked, tone much softer, as he reached out to place a tentative hand on the demon’s shoulder.

Crowley took One. Two. Three. Steadying breaths.

“Yeah.” He exhaled. “Yeah. M’fine, angel. Just, erhm, might have caught one too many spooky flicks is all.”

Aziraphale considered him for another moment before giving a reassuring smile.

“Well my dear, I’m afraid we’ve missed the dinner hour, but how would you feel about a nightcap back at mine? It’s a bit… _brighter_ than your flat.”

Crowley’s shoulders sagged with relief. “...Yeah, angel. Let’s.”


End file.
